


拆迁

by CRhein



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRhein/pseuds/CRhein





	拆迁

其实，不是那样的。

 

跟在经纪人后面走过来，口罩遮住半张脸，头发遮住另半张。边上有更年轻的人鞠躬打招呼，毫无反应。只是想看笑话而已——他们都明白。  
于是擦身而过，对方极其冷淡地略微颔首。香水都比人要更加留情。

 

其实，不是关系不好。

 

他们高中就是一个学校的，虽然不同班级。被人问那个时候对方是什么样的人的时候回答不出什么。  
成绩很优秀，那个时候唱歌很好听就已经在学校里很出名了。受不受欢迎…应该受欢迎的吧。

一整个学校，两位堂本，都出道了，真是命运一样呢。

哈哈哈是吗…

 

没有交集的，发展方向不同，共演也非常少而已。就被说成关系很差了呢。

 

关系很差吗？不是的，那关系好吗？也不是。他不了解对方，大概。只是在繁重的课业和爆红的演艺事业的间隙里，在没有人的体育馆里的器材存放室他抱着另一个人，手臂扣住光裸的后背把自己嵌进去。在那个人的耳边喊他的名字。  
“刚”  
“刚”  
“刚”

刚。

 

 

门被打开了。  
有他家钥匙的，家里人没有打过招呼不会不请自来，那就只有刚了。  
白天才在电视局了打了个不算招呼的招呼，刚看上去更加疲惫。黑色的大衣和裤子，墨镜和毛线帽把自己藏进夜色里。开了门被迎面而来的暖风一裹几乎要掉下泪来。  
帽子摘掉，底下是挑染了几缕粉色的头发。大衣下面是棕色衬衫和墨绿色的马甲。刚直直朝他走过来，夹带着未散的寒气将他揽进怀里。两膝分开跪在他大腿两侧，刚抓着他后脑头发强迫他扬起头接吻。他一手抱在刚后背，另一只手隔着裤子去捏刚的臀部。感觉到细微的震动。稍微有点震惊地停下动作看着刚。  
刚看着他，笑起来。下流地往前顶了顶胯。  
呵在他耳朵的吐息带了点酒精味。  
“一直夹着，后台碰见你的时候就想要你了。”

这种时候再说话就太不识抬举了。他没做评论，手绕到前面去解刚的皮带。刚亦伸手过来，不知道是捣乱还是调情，三只手扭作一团。  
到底把裤子扒到大腿，手掌接触到对方皮肤时震动感更明显了一些。拉开刚的大腿内侧，让对方在裤子的限制中跪到最开，往上摸到入口。稍微有些湿黏，于是直接捅进三指，摸到了震动的橡胶制品。  
耳边的喘息停顿了半秒立刻变沉，他不轻不重地拍了下对方的大腿示意刚放松。抓住滑腻的圆球往外勾的同时刚也没闲着，扯开他的裤子，掏出来握在手心撸了两把，把手指递到嘴边，盯住他的眼睛张嘴含进去。但当他丢开圆球，伸入三指几公分后抵住前方用力摁揉起来之后刚也失去了那份淡定，抓住他手臂整个脊背都弓了起来。只开始用磨平的指甲抓挠内部之后一会儿刚就哽咽着射了出来。他停下动作让刚缓口气，另一只手抹开刚额角的汗水。

腿还软着的人撑着跪好，拿指腹沾了点自己身上的精液抹在他嘴上，盯着看的眼神都是散的。慢慢俯下来伸出舌头舔走了。嘴唇动了动，却并没有发出声音。摸到他身下，握住对准自己扭着腰下沉，把他吞进自己身体。动了一会儿就累了，腿也支不起来，坐在他腿上喘气。他忍不住想笑，心里生出点奇妙的感觉。把自己抽出来，抱着刚换了个姿势，让人靠坐着，两腿架在他手臂上，推着往里顶。  
速度不快，每次发力顶到最深的时候刚都会发出类似哭泣或者呻吟的促音，不受控制地从喉咙里冒出来。抓住他肩膀的手拼命收紧，指尖泛白。实在忍不住也只是握成拳指甲掐向自己的掌心。他看着这样的刚，头发散乱随着耸动，只觉得比什么都性感。凑上去想接吻，刚停滞一下张开嘴，含含糊糊的声音都被他拆吞入腹。要高潮的时候会拍打他后背，发出变形的喊叫声。他已经很熟悉这样的反应，稍微加快速度顶撞，和刚一起射出来。  
顺着倒下去压在刚身上，对方脱力的手臂亦落在他后背，懒洋洋地捻着他后颈头发。心里盘算着，一边凑上去黏黏糊糊地讨吻。这个时候的刚一般很好说话，一下一下吻他的眉毛眼角，有求必应，送上去左颊就不亲右脸。耍赖内射了还想多留在刚身体里一会儿也不会被拍头。温存了一下子，刚慢慢回过神来，扭动着让他退出去。不过还是仰头看他了。  
“抱我去洗澡。”  
除了听话他也不想做什么。托着人膝弯的手还在抚摸对方大腿根。

刚背对着他，压低腰尽量翘起臀部方便他伸进手指把留在里面的东西挖出来。动着动着手指就被别的取代了。  
刚回头瞪着他。  
“我才射了一次。”  
于是刚退步了。但是他仍心虚，只是也顾不上了。捞起刚的一条腿，试探性地缓慢进出了几下立刻就原形毕露快速动作起来。  
是会给刚带来不安感的姿势和速度。于是背对他的人很快缴械投降，拼命晃着脑袋低声请求他慢一点。但是他不想理会，脑子里全是后台见面时候刚的冷漠和流连的香水味。那个时候的刚身体里塞着玩具，在渴望他。抓住刚的手腕摁在墙上，听见刚吃痛声也忍住没有放开。拉高刚的腿更加用力操进去。直到刚颤抖着射出来他依然不肯放开，托住哭叫着不要的人后退，靠着盥洗台，双手抱住刚的腰往下按。刚已经说不出有意义的话，只是哽咽着，发出像是濒死一样的声音。  
射进去的时候刚的身体做不出什么反应，脱开他的手往下滑，被他一把抓住手臂才没跪到地上。他把刚半扶半抱弄进浴缸，一边注水一边拿手去抹那张圆脸上的眼泪。真可怜啊，眼睛鼻子都红红的。刚避开他的吻，很疲倦的样子，盯着水面。他也就沉默。

 

他先出去浴室，拿了新的寝具去客卧。刚偶尔也留宿，但从来不会跟他一张床入睡。第二天也经常是早早消失。刚站在他身后看他铺被子，“其实不用那么麻烦。”  
“要助眠精油吗？”  
“不用了，谢谢。”  
他点点头退出来，和刚说晚安。

醒得早了点，听见外面有很轻微的响动，掀开被子跑了出去——他都不知道为什么要这么急。刚已经站在门口整理帽子了。  
“……早上好？”  
“噢噢。”  
“那…我先走了？”  
“那个！不介意的话吃个早饭吗？外面应该很冷，吃点热的会比较好吧？”  
对方状况外，看了一下时间还是点头了。

做了味增汤，还有卖相有点差劲的玉子烧。捧着碗小声说我开动了的样子很可爱。对方吃相文雅，餐具也不怎么发出声音。  
还有难以忽视的尴尬。  
不知不觉就尴尬起来了，不交谈，也不知道说什么，只是吃东西。看对方吃东西，小口小口的很认真。但真的还是挺尴尬的。

“嗯……之前节目里时候，为什么突然看我？”

是之前一个节目，叫了几个嘉宾一起谈话，根据观众投票来问一些问题。问他第一次约会去了哪里。  
主持人调侃他是不是把女孩子接到家里看赛车比赛。他摇头说自己好好做了约会计划，傍晚约女孩子去一座小山上，登顶之后夜幕降临，大半个城市的灯火一览无余。挺浪漫的。女孩子很感动。  
“问了长濑哪里比较好，他跟我说哪里哪里有好看的夜景。”  
然后同样参加节目的刚抬头看了他一眼。当时在想也许刚知道也说不定，高中时候的事情了。传闻刚交了女朋友，于是那段时间他就没有再跟刚来往，接受了一个爱慕他的女孩子的告白。

 

刚吃掉最后一个蛋卷，腮帮子一动一动的。  
“噢，那个是我告诉长濑的，夜景。他来问我，我也是后来才知道是你要去约会。”  
“……”  
“以前和朋友去爬山的时候听人说在那里一起看夜景的情侣会永远在一起，也不准啊。”  
然后继续喝汤。

更尴尬了。  
他跟那个女孩子没持续多久，过了一段时间长濑一脸大事不好地跑过来找他，说女孩子其实是喜欢刚的，被拒绝之后才来找他。他去问那个女孩子，在沉默里说了还是分开比较好。那个时候开始逐渐传出两个堂本关系不好的小道来了。  
体育课他们两个班级一起上的，完了是他们两个负责收拾器材拿回仓库。刚放下垫子要走的时候他拉住对方的手腕，于是刚回头看他。脸上没什么特别的神色，看上去有些疲倦，盯着他看了几秒便兜头脱了衣服放在一边，俯身吻他。  
迟了回教室也没人上来问什么，大约只以为他们关系不好，也不好多问。有人凑上来讲小话，说诶我也看不爽堂本刚，不过是比别人多上几次电视而已，以为自己真成大明星了。他想说不是的，有演艺圈的人也提过刚很努力，有天分还很谦虚上进。一回头看见刚就站在不远处看着。武藤刹住话头，朝天翻了个白眼大声跟他说隔壁那个班花今天也进来问光一在不在，将来一定会比有些狗眼看人低的家伙更受欢迎。  
刚大概是没有放在心上的。和电视上的形象反差有些大，学校里的堂本刚不爱说话，很少笑，坐在靠窗的位置往外看。只是成绩优秀，只跟几个要好的朋友一起。

 

现在其实也差不多是这样，他猜。关于刚的新闻总是工作上的，巡演或者上剧，难得身边出现女性身影，不是集体聚餐就是明显闺蜜。  
刚离开之后百无聊赖拿出手机登小号，论坛上很多节目截图，因为是生放送，好多细节可供说嘴。他知道自己的一部分粉丝和刚的交恶。手快的截下了刚看向他的那一幕说刚的眼神像是看傻子一样不屑。说刚没礼貌的，说他发言本来就很傻，说说话时候看着本人本来就是基本礼仪的，吵成一团。  
这些也是常态了，只是思来想去也不知道到底是为什么大家会认为他们关系不好，他们只是单纯没什么交集罢了。看多了心情也差，不是什么需要特意发声明的事情，甚至不是什么一路人，做什么好辟谣的。他亦知道大人们其实挺喜欢这样，事实是一码事，生意是一码事。没有谁压迫谁，和平的年代，谁不想坐下来好好赚钱，和气生财，娱记有饭吃，媒体们高兴，公司有钱赚，艺人有热度，皆大欢喜。

 

参加一档深夜广播节目。很有名气的节目，因为时段谈话内容都相当成人化。无论男女资历性别取向，生冷不忌毁誉参半。上来就揪着他和刚的关系侃了几句。  
关系真的很差？电视局碰面听说有打起来是真的吗？我可是听说所有节目都尽量防止你们两个一起出现呢网上说了噢之前那个生放送，说刚君瞪了你一眼呢哈哈哈。  
不是不熟都是谣言。  
哈哈哈这样啊我刚好有两张刚君演唱会的关系席光一君要来一张吗？  
请务必。  
哎先不管粉丝怎么说，我倒是觉得，嘛只是感觉你们俩说不定有点什么大家不清楚的关系呢？你看又是同学，哪会真的生疏成这样。可别是晚上一张床白天大路朝天两头走啊哈哈哈。  
您别开玩笑啦。  
让我再说两句，就靠这个赚奖金了！我倒是觉得很不错，都是姓堂本，又一样的年纪，都很厉害，要不试着相处一下？入籍也很方便啊。  
他只能尴尬地哈哈哈。说这介绍对象也太简单粗暴了。

主持人其实很可怕，调侃过的很多话最后都成真。开玩笑对着新婚的女星说先撑过一年吧，周年纪念日刚过便有了男方出轨的新闻，预言了一个人气偶像组合的解散和一个友情为卖点的组合内部气氛其实相当紧张。虽然说这个圈子本来就人心浮动，但真的说中还是让他忍不住惊了一下。

幸好很快就放过他了。开始打听起他的私生活，初恋初吻初夜。  
高中高中以及——哈哈哈。  
说实话到这个年纪还没有才是最可怕的吧。  
嗯，是高中。  
喔喔是什么感觉？  
桃子味？  
香水吗？  
诶？是唇膏…不是初吻吗？  
哎呀光一君……  
真的假的！——当时就是这个感觉。  
谈过几个女朋友呀？  
两三个吧。都是以前，都没有很久。后来工作忙，没有那个精力。再后来还是觉得一个人比较自由。像我这样的人，讨厌出门只会打游戏看赛车，不会有女孩子喜欢的啦。  
噢哟那有时候…怎么办？交往一个省事的女人，晚上来天亮走的那种就挺好。对象是光一君的话估计很多女孩子都愿意吧，只拥有晚上的光一君也很不错啊。  
不会做那种不负责任的人，这样做的话，不光是对方，养育女孩子的家人也会很心痛的。  
唔哇真温柔啊。光一君觉得自己那方面怎么样？  
诶？要问到这种程度吗……普通程度吧？  
那时间呢？  
不可能在做的时候还专门计时吧！  
结果什么都没有问出来嘛。听众大家们！光一君的那方面完全还是迷噢！欢迎大家积极去实际了解一下！啊或者应该拜托刚君？  
川崎桑——

在禁播的边缘来回试探了个爽，节目也即将进入尾声。惯例是由嘉宾来预告下一位嘉宾，他说着结束语看向外面的题词板。  
“那么下周嘉宾是——堂本——刚。”

 

 

哎呀总算盼到刚君来了呢！上次来的是光一君噢，念预告的时候吓了一跳呢。  
诶为什么会吓一跳呢？  
刚君不知道吗？都在说两位堂本关系不好呢。  
啊，我有听说过。不是真的呢，只是不太熟啊。光一桑是很优秀的人啊。  
上次我送了光一君票呢，刚君的演唱会。不知道光一君会不会去啊。  
是吗，那我很期待啊。不过演唱会期间光一桑有舞台剧吧，会很忙呢。  
哎呀刚君知道得很清楚嘛。  
实不相瞒，有认识的女性朋友是光一桑的粉丝噢。托她的福，我也看过光一桑的舞台，哎呀真的是非常优秀啊。  
噢噢噢女性朋友？女朋友吗？  
哈哈哈不是的，是筱原，筱原友惠。想必光一桑的粉丝也认识的。这样说起来其实我和光一桑共同的朋友还是有的呢，比如长濑。大家也都知道我和光一桑高中是一个学校的，也有共同来往的同学。  
其实是交往也不会奇怪的关系吧，刚君和光一君。  
不…还是很奇怪的吧。光一桑喜欢女性的吧。  
诶难道刚君不是？那边的？  
谁知道呢哈哈哈。  
不过如果是刚君的话，好像也不奇怪呢。有一种中性的气质。女性词也写得很多吧。  
性别什么的，我不是很在意，人种也无所谓啊，如果能跟外星人有浪漫的邂逅也完全可能噢。

 

这种耿直的实话和火车夹在一起的对话。

 

初吻是幼稚园的老师，很好很温柔的老师，还说过长大要娶老师这种话。初恋啊……很小时候的事情了，真怀念啊。那个吗？当时是觉得“遭天谴也完全可以”呢…高中时候。后来那方面的女人缘完全不行啊。因为很喜欢料理之类的，西点也会做噢，被家里人骂了这样的人要妻子有什么用。女子力太高了哈哈哈。

明明是差不多的接近性骚扰的话题也完全没有影响刚的发挥，不如说非常正直。刚是有这样的魔力，做什么都是理所当然的样子。

 

节目已经是深夜，无论怎么样也不可能见到本人，但是仍然掏出手机发了邮件。  
-周六有空吗？  
意料之外很快回复。  
-有。下午可以吗？  
-好。我在家等你。

然后就安静下来。很普通的语气，带一点性格特质的体贴。但是他见过刚很别人聊信息——不是故意的，只是不小心瞥见，刚亦没有要躲避的意思——非常花哨，会用很可爱的意味不明的颜文字。他知道刚本质并非很活泼，所以不知道哪个才是真实的刚。不过这样的想法本身也没有道理，人原本便是多面的。

 

在事务所碰见大人们并着一个非常年轻的男性从会议室出来。看见他出声招呼。是一家有名唱片公司的公子，过来谈生意。真是年轻有为。接班人认得他，走上来用后辈的礼节打招呼。应该是初见，但他总觉得有些眼熟，不知道为什么。  
“堂本先生应该不认识我，还没有正式接手家父事业，过来这边拜访，希望能跟贵公司有更多的合作。我在帝剧有幸拜见过堂本先生的舞台剧，就像传言一样，不，是比传言更加优秀。”  
递了名片过来。他看了看，是跟E社艺人有很多合作的唱片公司，E社是刚的事务所。  
客客气气地打完招呼送走客人，路上经纪人在耳边给他补完了信息。

前几年E社搞了个综艺节目，旗下新艺人或者未出道的艺人和业界大佬，知名唱片公司的管理层，有名制作人和导演等聚在一起做一些户外活动，上山下海荒岛求生什么的，增加曝光度，表现良好甚至可以直接得到唱片邀约等，这样一个节目。当时刚从纽约留学回来的公子也参加了好几期，凭着一张俊俏的脸也圈了一波粉。  
“光一君可能记得，刚桑参加的那一期刚好他也在。据说是刚桑的大粉。”  
这个他真不知道。  
说起来其实他的经纪人知道的。经纪人跟了他很多年，对他也算是尽心尽力。发现他跟刚的关系之后一夜之间白了好几根头发，但也不知道出于什么理由没有告诉公司，默默瞒下来了。  
“听说这几年陆陆续续买了E社的股份。说来奇怪，E社这几年其实也尴尬，青黄不接。老人人气也在逐渐消退，新人少有大火的，也不知道图什么。有很偏的小道说是为了刚桑。那也太不靠谱。”

 

回家上网搜了一下那期节目，也有四五年了。节目刚起步，叫了当时大红的刚来撑场面。其实能看出来公子对刚是上心的，年轻，又是素人，遮掩不住的倾慕。而且看上去两个人也不是初见面了。  
看见有真情实感磕了邪教CP的女孩子放上截图，登山的台阶上，其他人都在往上走，只留下刚落在后面。只有年轻的公子注意到了，停下脚步站在刚的三阶之上，小心翼翼地伸出手，刚抬头看他，茫然着，下一秒就要露出笑容来的表情。  
以及正片里夜晚的山顶，大家聚在一起弹唱，轮到刚的时候公子强烈要求杀出一条路来争取到了吉他给刚伴奏。而花絮里公子还自弹自唱了一首刚的颇冷门的歌。完了才开始不好意思起来，抱着吉他躲到人群后面不敢看刚。

 

年轻的爱慕让人无所适从。狂喜舞蹈都封在自卑羞涩之后，只需要轻轻戳开那点矜持，一腔热忱的崇拜和心意就都涌出来烫得人心肠硬不起来。谁能真的拒绝那样一份小心纯粹的示好呢。

 

 

刚开门进来，手上还提了购物袋。  
“借一下你的厨房可以吗？”  
“你要做饭？”下午四点。  
“不是”，刚看了他一眼，掩饰了一下莫名其妙的眼神，“听人说煮梨对嗓子好。最近有点感冒。”  
难怪声音听起来有点闷。而刚说出口了好像才意识到什么，愣在原地，“啊，我是不是不应该过来。”

……好像过来就是为了那什么……也没错。他感觉耳朵有点发烫。  
“没关系，最近不忙。你的感冒也要好了。”  
刚站着还在犹豫，提着袋子，两个圆滚滚的梨，有点滑稽。他心里有点说不上来的高兴，走过去直接吻住了刚，掀起毛衣下摆把烘得热乎乎的手伸进去，刚记着把袋子放在边上才回吻。

快走的感冒余威仍在，做完一次刚就体力不支了。腿缠上来的时候他去看刚的脸，眼神散着，看上去却很疲惫。于是他退出来，把刚摁回沙发上，拿来毛巾清理干净又捡起掉在地毯上的毯子给人严严实实裹起来。  
“休息吧，我去煮梨给你。”  
“对不起，谢谢。”  
开了电视，音量调低才转进厨房。

出来时候刚已经套回衣服，缩在毯子里半睁着眼睛听新闻。  
二十三岁的年轻男性，跟一位四十岁的富裕寡妇交往，女方还有个八岁的女儿。交往一年闲话不断，无非就是软饭男一类。久了女方心态也开始改变，想分手。男方为了证明自己的感情，从三十层楼一跃而下。留下遗书说并非看上财产，但赢不过流言，只能用这种方式了。  
他把隔热碗递过去，坐下来看新闻。  
“靠自己努力挣钱，就更有底气说只是因为喜欢吧。”  
刚在边上小口小口啃梨，不置可否，看着画面上的夫人被男方家属推出门，拿手帕捂着脸痛哭。  
“自己压力也很大吧，不知道除了钱还有什么的自己。年轻人的爱慕有时候也是……让人怀疑自己真的有那么好吗。”

突然又想起来唱片公司的公子。

“你和——啊没什么。”  
如果是确定关系的话，刚会拒绝和他来往的。他知道，因为他是这么做的。他们之间一般是他来联络，有交往对象以后就不会联系刚。唯一一次从刚那边断掉还是他们二十出头的时候。那段时间刚很不好，频繁出入医院。长濑提过一两句，抱怨刚把什么都埋在心底不肯说，住院了的事情连家里人都瞒。不知道什么原因，长濑说，心理问题，刚看上去总是很累。“我担心他撑不过去。我们这一行就是这样的生活，刚很敏感，太容易被伤害了。”  
漫长的调整和改变后刚慢慢恢复了荧幕活动，一次偶遇里给了他新号码，他们才重新开始联系。

“什么？”  
“没。很无聊的东西。”  
“也可以啊。”  
刚从茧里看他，带点笑。  
“今天那个唱片公司的人过来打招呼。”他把名片递过去。  
刚接过名片看名字，表情没什么变化。像是在等他说什么。他又不知道要说些什么，觉得这个话题太傻。  
“我跟他没什么关系。认识其实挺久了。他是有在追求我，我很早就拒绝了。不是我的类型，虽然是很不错的人。但是我暂时没有要跟老板交往的打算啦。”  
“诶——很年轻啊，跟你差了七八岁吧。”  
被瞪了。  
“现在的小孩都很早熟啊。好像是饭局上见到的，才十七八岁的高中生。被父亲叫过来认人。说是听说我会过来才参加，初中就开始听我唱歌了什么的。吃完饭很突然地跑过来说请和我交往——哈？”  
说到这里笑起来，眼角有细细的皱纹。  
“我在想怎么可能啊，就拒绝了。被父亲发现了吧？大学送到美国去了。然后就是以前一个综艺节目上碰到了。也不知道怎么说服家里人，开始光明正大地追求我。超级努力地学习吉他和唱歌，还给我看手上的茧，明明比我还要高了，居然弯腰装可怜给我看。”  
不知道想起来画面还是什么，笑出声来。

“有一点可能？”  
刚看了他一眼，“没有。感觉像不错的后辈。”  
他笑笑，没说话。说真的他不是很想说下去，尤其是看见刚肩膀上还留着印子，却讨论一个毫不相关的人。

“听了你的节目，前几天半夜的那个”，他坐过去，把刚的毯子裹紧，“仔细想想我们其实一样的朋友都有，居然很迟才认识啊。”

他知道同年级有个一样姓堂本的人，走廊上可能也遇见过刚。只是名字和人对不上，更谈不上交谈。  
“你什么时候认识我的？我是在高一时候和女校交流活动的晚会上第一次看见你的。你当时在后面拿吉他伴奏。”

 

当时是高三的木村拓哉的节目。在追女校的工藤静香，抱着吉他唱很深情的情歌。当时的工藤静香可是天之骄女，就算是J高招牌全能大帅哥也下了好一番功夫。在底下嘻嘻哈哈的“同意他吧”，“跟他交往嘛”的起哄声里他没有看风头无二的学长，而是注意到了后面角落里抱着吉他笑眯眯的堂本刚。他戳边上口哨吹得震天响的长濑。  
“那是谁？”  
“嗯？是刚！堂本刚啊！”长濑很震惊地看他。不过他已经习惯这种“你们同姓诶居然不认识”的眼神，回了一个“你跟人家很熟吗”的眼神。  
“我跟他一起打过篮球啊。刚说他一点也不想出道，他想去NBA啊哈哈哈虽然个子很小但是球打得不错啊哈哈哈不是歧视你们矮——干嘛打我！”  
“不了解啦，刚不怎么理人。但是人很好的。经常独来独往的，好像有时候会跟木村君一起练吉他。噢还有人说他好像跟混社团的人在一起。”

后来很多事情发展都像脱轨一样无法预料。他们都以为只是一时兴起的木村拓哉和工藤静香一直走过近二十年依旧腻歪，万众瞩目的J高招牌居然和掐得死去活来的不良同桌变成一个组合，比如长濑不知道为什么进去一个鬼畜的乐队鼓手就是据说是混社团的人，堂本刚没有混社团没人混社团只是在学架子鼓，再比如堂本刚不是社交障碍，会烫跟后辈一样的发型会去揶揄一样有些阴郁的后辈脑袋大，堂本刚没有去NBA还是出道了。还有——没有过一句交谈的堂本刚在器材室吻了他。

 

“什么时候啊……忘了。应该也差不多吧？别人会说另一个班也有姓堂本的，也是关西人。但是看上去很无趣啊，书呆子一样。唔，脸还不错。感觉是个很认真的人，就想看你吓一跳的样子咯。”  
不知道是真是假，刚这么说，他就这么听。  
“后来发现，你这家伙还蛮有趣的。”  
刚说着笑起来，弯一下嘴的程度。时候伸出手来捧住他的脸吻他，然后下滑，滑过他的脖子，胸口，腹部，再往下——  
“这里也很不错。”

他们再次做爱。刚坐在他大腿，双腿在他背后交叉。那副蛊惑人心的好嗓子呻吟着，晃动着抱他。他去吻刚的颈侧，轻轻地啃咬，然后感觉刚低头，一手遮住他的眼睛，嘴唇落在他额头。  
有什么惊心动魄的一闪而过，消失了。

 

刚没有过夜，借他浴室洗漱一下就走了。他坐回沙发，看着散落一地的靠枕，还有掉落一旁的绒毯发呆。过了一会儿手机响了，是事务所的大人。  
“现在立刻过来一趟。我让司机去接你。不要联系你经纪人了，他被开除了。”

 

 

一直在用指甲磕烟盒，声音听得人烦躁。

算不上多确凿的照片，他和刚都明白，从来没有被拍到过在一起。有的不过是先后进出酒店的照片，还有刚离开双子楼上了车的。虽然那辆车是他的。虽然全日本都知道他开什么车。没办法另一辆刚好在保养，是他把钥匙给刚让刚过一段时间再离开的。

大人看上去也不怎么惊讶。  
比你们更离谱的我也见过了，我原本还担心你会不会在别的地方乱找女人，但是你经纪人说除了几个前女友以外就只有他了。说实话我还松了口气——不，不是，很多年了吧…你小子还挺长情。

“是我找的他。”

大人翻了个白眼。  
我是什么你搞大肚子的女中学生家长吗？是你还是他都无所谓，反正爆出来对方更惨。我都不知道他是怎么想的。别担心，消息被买下来了，接下来你也注意一下距离分手比较——  
停住了。大人这时候好像才转过来一点，看他的眼神有点微妙。  
“你们，不是交往对吧。”  
“……”  
“那更好了。要找下次我给你安全一点的渠道，最好别找圈内人。虽然你已经很小心了，但是这种事情还是很容易暴露。这次对方老板买断消息直接把人弄出国了，也省心。”  
听到这里心里嘀咕着既然都解决了我是不是可以回去的碎碎念停下来了。

“出国了？”  
大人好像记起来自己说话有些没头没尾的，敲了颗烟出来叼上了。大概只是过过瘾，没点燃。  
“也是你在过来路上我收到的消息。报社两边都通知了，那边更快，那个唱片公司的公子，喏上次过来你们见过面的那个，直接消息买下来转头就说堂本刚要去美国了。我觉得大概是有点什么，要不然不会那么看重。”  
嗡嗡嗡。  
接下来他也没怎么听清，大人看他精力不济，又没什么大事就挥手让他回家睡觉了。

躺上床翻来覆去睡不着，发了邮件给刚。  
-美国？  
没有回复。  
攥着手机就睡着了。

醒过来看见新邮件，不是刚，是他经纪人。大人对于经纪人的事情没说什么，只说他接下来放两天假，然后新经纪人会来。原因他们都明白，没必要多说。  
原经纪人三个小时前发给他问他方不方便见面，他马上要回老家，觉得有些事情还是应该告诉他。

 

经纪人不是第一次来他家，这么拘谨的样子还没见过。他是觉得有些对不起对方，端了茶过来先道歉。  
“光一君不需要道歉”，经纪人攥着杯子有点不安，“是我擅作主张。今天过来是辞行，还有一些事情，关于刚桑的，我还是希望光一君能知道。我——我曾经很担心光一君和刚桑的…来往。我不了解刚桑，只是觉得刚桑不是一个简单的人，我也担心光一君的事业受影响。那个时候我的妻子刚刚怀孕，我希望自己能，能替光一君把关。我明白圈里人很多都有，不太寻常的爱好。如果是刚桑的话一定也懂爱惜羽毛，所以我一直没有告诉事务所。但是这么多年我跟在光一君身边，到走的时候还有所隐瞒是很不道德的事情。”  
经纪人放下杯子，直视他的眼睛，挺直了背。“我知道光一君和刚桑是，偶尔见一面的关系。但是刚桑以前来找过光一君，我擅自替您拒绝了他。”

 

 

七夕的特别节目录制要结束的时候他去电视台接光一君，进去乐屋之后发现坐着另一位堂本。那个时候的堂本刚脸颊圆润带点未成熟的孩子气，身体却有点过分瘦了，挑染了富有少女气息的头发，还擦了粉色和明黄色的指彩，看见他有点慌张地站起来，脸红了一片跟他打招呼。他那个时候见过堂本刚几面，知道他和自家艺人的关系没多久，有点不敢直视这位跟自家睡一床的流言敌人。喉咙哽住一样。堂本刚看起来挺高兴，又有点不安，问他擅自过来会不会给光一添麻烦。  
他不知道说什么，外面人来人往，光一涉足舞台剧，正是万众瞩目的时候。而对面的堂本刚看上去像是精心打扮过。  
光一君……最近有点忙。  
我知道，舞台剧。好辛苦的样子。  
嗯……今天是七夕，格外忙呢。  
堂本刚停顿了，像是嗅到什么威胁的小动物一样一下警惕起来，不说话等着他开口。  
但他并说不出来什么，他不了解堂本刚，有一些隔阂担忧，但看堂本刚的眼睛不知道为什么突然有些不忍心。停了一会儿终于从口袋里掏出一个小盒子打开，里面是一款女士手链。  
这是…光一君买的，打算今天向……送人。

七夕是个不太普通的节日，共度的意味太深，堂本刚是聪明人，话没必要说那么开。  
是个很敬业的艺人，表情管理很到位。他几乎要错过对方脸上一闪而过的茫然失措。

光一君很忙，接下来可能会变得更忙。很多人都，很看好光一君。  
于是就离开了。安静礼貌，感谢了他。

 

拒绝了他。  
那个时候刚过来找他做什么？他对那个七夕有印象，和刚久不联系，认识了一个女孩子，挑了礼物告白，然后交往了。  
送走经纪人，他站在玄关看边上的碗，刚有时候会把自己的车钥匙丢里面，踏进他家的时候。他看着自己的手掌，什么都没有。

 

打开电脑把刚和公子的名字作为关键词搜索，新闻不多，基本是以前节目共演的新闻，CP粉的陈年旧糖。节目宣传时候基本只有艺人会出席，业界大人们愿意跑宣传的不多，公子算一个。参加一个音番宣传，刚和一众名不见经传的小年轻在下面听外行人弹唱。选的是Not A Bad Thing，毕竟是海归，英文不是考验，底下观众不明觉厉。难度不高，轻松甜蜜，只是也许他心虚，听什么都对号入座。是在追求刚的，他与刚接触不多，也能看出来刚不是没有一点触动。  
他拿了手机，十几年里第一次拨了刚的号码。  
响了两声被接起来，是在车里。

“在开车？”  
“不是，有什么事？”  
他听见立刻被关掉的音乐和风声，开始毫无理由地害怕。然而是刚先开口了。  
“照片的事情我很抱歉，我这边会处理好，你不需要担心。”  
“不是你的错，没必要道歉。你要去美国？”  
那边停顿了很久，直到有个年轻的男人声音——他认识这个声音说“没关系的”之后刚才犹豫着再度开口。  
“对，他们，上面的人对我们的事情很不高兴。但主要不是这个原因，去美国的事情考虑了已经有一段时间了，干脆趁这个机会提出来。那边我也能学到别的，说实话我还蛮期待。”  
那我呢？  
“这样啊……什么时候出发？”  
“等我收拾一下东西，大概后天。”  
“这么赶？”  
刚笑起来，“反正也没有人要留我。对大家都好。”  
不知道怎么接话，有点尴尬地应和两句挂了电话。刚在电话那边跟他说“再见光一”，他想这大概就是告别了。他想回忆前一天晚上刚落在他额头的吻，但是记不起来那种触感。

 

 

 

他在器材室里发现过刚。  
日光里尘埃飘飘荡荡像一堆小幽灵，经年不散的尘土的干燥的味道，木头和劣质败坏的皮革气味。刚躺在垫子上睡觉，听见声响睁开眼，有点惊讶地看着他。  
“你在这里干嘛？”刚问他。  
感觉像是台词被抢了，他噎了一下才回答，“不想去上音乐课，外面全是人，想找个安静一点的地方。你呢？”  
“一样，不想上音乐课跑过来睡觉，睡过头了。”  
“老师会担心的。”  
刚没回答，从鼻子里发出笑声。听说过刚在人际上有些问题，也许比他以为的要更厉害一点。他跟刚不熟，除了睡过两次以外没有交集，沉默的气氛有点尴尬，但是他怕开口更尴尬，于是只是沉默。刚像是忽视了他的存在，自顾自枕着手臂又闭上眼睛。他睡得不怎么踏实，一边有些担忧课程，一边刚在边上的存在感太强了让人不安，睡睡醒醒难受得很。  
再醒过来的时候已经是黄昏的日光，刚早就不在了，只有一小块光印在他的衣服上，一块菱形的肚皮热乎乎的。

 

就——只有这些了。

 

 

 

 

刚离开的那天他在上节目，新经纪人跟在身边，做事老练周到，手机屏幕是妻子和孩子的合照。他坐在休息室喝水，外面的艺人和工作人员来来往往，隔音不太好，又是接近新年热闹得很，稀稀疏疏传来小声议论。

对对对，去美国了听说。  
诶？真的吗？  
……跟老板在一起被拍了。  
真的假的？看不出来啊！  
这么多年还在，果然有靠山。  
以前不是有女朋友？真的是那边的？  
幌子吧。  
不过有说是老板单恋他，事实是跟另一个人……

茶太烫了。经纪人坐在边上慢悠悠地翻一本美食杂志，什么都没听见的样子。

真冷啊，感觉要下雪了呢。  
他没去看感叹的经纪人，放下杯子闭上眼睛，沉进抱枕堆里。

 

没有联络。他看着手机，在删除键上犹豫很久，还是没按下去。在飞机上也会害怕吗？他知道刚恐高，做的时候一点也不愿意靠近窗户。他试着哄骗过一次，因为恐惧肌肉紧缩，牢牢抱住他到一种根本没办法动作的程度。做完一轮直接跪倒在地上，精液混着润滑把地面弄得一塌糊涂。于是生气了，不愿意开口回他话，不想给他台阶下。开始也觉得自己不对，拿出所有耐心去哄，自己错了，不会再有下次，打我也可以——都没有回应。后来耐心耗尽就没有再哄，把人放在客房床上，关了灯道了晚安。第二天一早有工作，五点就起床却发现桌上已经摆了早餐，煎蛋圆圆的，用番茄酱挤了个笑脸。去看客房，人已经离开了。

像是心里郁结一口气，未解的谜。一点点火苗飘飘摇摇将灭未灭，到底不甘心，又不敢相信。对别人也会笑，露出不太平整的牙，眼角皱起来。又怀疑刚并不会爱人，思念家乡，依赖亲人，亲近动物，但并不爱人。  
“我擅自替您拒绝了他”  
经纪人只说了这一句。即便真的是那样，那也是很多年以前的事了。于是决定掐灭火苗。

 

 

 

在节目里过了忙碌的生日和新年。往年都是另外时间和朋友一起吃饭，今年也一样，甚至更加热闹。还是没有联络。其实他也从来没有听到过刚的生日快乐或者新年快乐。基本会是之前或之后的时间刚过来，会带一瓶好酒，买了材料过来做一顿饭。也不说什么，没有越界的心照不宣。有几回没忍住在车上就做了，食材被弄得乱七八糟也没人搭理。但是无论多过分都是可以的，都会配合。

突然想起来整理衣柜，理到一个大概有几年没打开过的小抽屉。里面居然放着一条围巾和一副皮手套，都是黑色的。有些灰尘味道了，应该是二十代时候买的东西了。那个时候他不爱这种零碎的配件，有年冬天堂本刚过来，脖子上一条有点粗糙的灰色围巾，说自己手织的。  
“感觉很麻烦啊。”  
“不会啊，会有被保护着的感觉噢。”  
他没什么兴趣，盯着刚扯围巾时候露出来一小块白白的皮肤挪不开眼睛。嗯嗯啊啊对对对地应了两句就上去取了围巾，把手往刚的裤子里塞。  
不遗余力安利他围巾的刚笑嘻嘻地躲他手，“跟你说话呢只看到肉体吗混蛋”  
憋了两个月快要变身为原始大猩猩，也还知道要哄一下人，用了点力气去揉刚的下半身，一边去亲刚的耳朵，“我现在眼里只有你，什么围巾手套我都看不到”。  
很快就妥协了，凑上来吻他，亲他眉间眼角，一下一下，像亲小孩一样。

后来还是去买了围巾还有手套，用了两次就往抽屉里一放，忘得一干二净。  
他伸手去拿，一粒东西滚下来啪嗒在地上弹跳两下。是一颗糖，还是梅子味的。心里的火苗陡然大盛，烫得他险些掉下泪来。翻出名片册子找到那一张，不管不顾就拨了电话过去。  
公子被吵醒，迷迷糊糊的，听见是他愣住了，却没有一丝“情敌”的敌意，客客气气地问他什么事。  
-刚的电话。在美国，你有他的联系方式对吧。  
电话另一头沉默了足有半分钟，然后才报了一串数字。  
-其实也是照片时候我才知道是光一桑，他从来不会说那个人是谁。我明白不可能的，他很早就告诉过我了，不是放不下他早就往前看了。  
-我知道。  
-您想好了吗？您的工作真的非常优秀。  
-这对他来说也是一样的。

 

那边是白天。他攥着糖，掌心都痛起来。早就过了保质期了。拨通了电话，他盯着窗帘波浪形的纹路，心如擂鼓。然后是另一头疑惑的声音。  
-我是堂本。  
-我发现你在我衣柜里留的糖，藏在围巾里的那颗。  
要不是背景有些声响，他会以为已经没人在听。  
-那年七夕你是为什么来找我？刚。  
长长的，颤抖的叹息。  
-太狡猾了，真的太狡猾了。梅子味的糖，我已经忘掉了。  
-我想见你。  
-……我。……我和家里人出柜，不愿意说是谁，于是要和我断绝关系。治好之前不准踏进家门。我从来，从来没有，看过妈妈那么难过。然后我，我回去东京去找你，七夕的时候。  
刚的声音带上了哽咽，想起母亲的样子吐出的每一个字都是痛苦。再度开口的时候居然有些笑意。  
-怎么办光一？不会放手了。绝对不会。  
说不出话来，只能笑，又像柠檬汁随着每一次心拍从肋骨间渗出，裹着针流遍四肢百骸。  
-等我一年。

 

他抱着手机坐在地毯上，一下神游千里，突然突然被手上震动惊醒。看见邮件。  
-我也。


End file.
